


Summer Nights (Bring Heated Love)

by Shakespeares_Girl



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Glam Rock RPF, Tommy Ratliff (Musician)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Forced Orgasm, M/M, Recreational Drug Use, Strippers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-01
Updated: 2012-01-01
Packaged: 2017-10-30 07:13:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/329152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shakespeares_Girl/pseuds/Shakespeares_Girl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam sees a pretty blonde boy dancing and wants.  Dirty talk, mentions of forced orgasm, drug use (non-explicit use by main characters), strippers, mild D/s. Inspired by the song "Summer Nights" by Cassie Steele.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Summer Nights (Bring Heated Love)

Adam feels languid-lazy, his head hazy from the pot and the booze being passed around in abundance, his senses swirling with the heat and the rum and the pretty boys dancing on the upper deck of Brad's yacht. Adam particularly likes one of the boys, young, blonde, and twinky, big brown eyes lined in too much liner and some smoky charcoal shadow, his mouth painted pink and shiny. He's twirling slowly around one of the stripper poles Brad installed just for this. Adam takes another hit off the joint he finds in his fingers and breathes out, long and smoky, low-grade buzz making him bold.  
  
He gets up, goes to the blonde boy twirling around the pole and pulls him away, takes his hand, laces their fingers. “I want you tonight, okay baby?”  
  
“Yeah,” the blonde nods.  
  
“You know who I am?” he asks.  
  
“You're Adam Lambert,” the blonde breathes, sounding a little awed. Adam smiles and nods. “I'm Tommy.”  
  
“Tommy,” Adam repeats. “You mind being mine tonight?”  
  
“No,” Tommy shakes his head. “I don't mind.”  
  
“Cool,” Adam sighs, feeling tired and happy and humid. He sinks into one of the chaise lounge chairs Brad's scattered around the deck, and pulls Tommy down on top of him, so he's sitting in Adam's lap. Tommy squirms around a little and Adam puts his hands on Tommy's hips and holds him still. Tommy shivers, and Adam smiles. “Stay where I put you, baby,” he instructs, easing up on Tommy's hips.  
  
“Oh god,” Tommy murmurs, voice cracked and low.  
  
“Like that, baby?” Tommy nods and Adam pulls him down, so Tommy's lying on top of Adam, trapped by Adam's arms and the awkward position. “Like me manhandling you? Holding you down, holding you where I want you to stay?”  
  
“Yes,” Tommy admits.  
  
“I bed you'd like other things, too, wouldn't you baby?” Adam asks, breathing hot into Tommy's ear.  
  
“Oh god,” Tommy says again. “Adam, I—yes.”  
  
“Hmm. Like me to hold you down, rub you off, right here?” Adam wonders. “Like that? Yeah,” he smirks as Tommy tries to hump against Adam's leg. “Yeah. You want that. Want me to hold you down and make you come, make you give it all up for me. Want me to rub off on you, make you all dirty and used, so everyone knows you belong to me tonight.”  
  
“Adam,” Tommy breathes again, and Adam can't help it, slips his hand down the back of Tommy's tight pants and fingers around Tommy's asshole, teasing and light, lazy. Slow.  
  
“Yeah, you want it. Want me to strip you bare and push inside, nothing slicking my way? Or you want me to eat you out first, slow and wet and so good you'll be shaking? Oh, you like that second one, don't you baby?” Adam pulls his hand away, licks his fingers, then pushes them back up against Tommy's ass, wet against the skin this time. “I'd fuck you so good baby,” Adam keeps going, pushing a little harder, slicking Tommy for his fingers. “Keep you panting and pleading for me. And then I'd push you over the edge, just like this,” Adam slides two fingers inside Tommy at once, and Tommy arches, screams out Adam's name, dark stain spreading over his fly. Adam pulls his fingers out of Tommy's pants, rubs against the wet stain and laughs. “Yeah. Just like that baby.”  
  
Tommy starts to get up, but before he can get away, Adam pulls him back down so he sprawls over Adam again, instead. “What? I—I thought—”  
  
“You thought wrong, sweetheart,” Adam chuckles. “I said I wanted you for the night, and I meant the whole night, not just for five minutes to make you come in your pants. I have so many other things I want to do to you.”  
  
“Oh,” Tommy says, and can't even find the energy to shiver when Adam smiles softly and pets down his spine with one hand.  
  
The night is just beginning.


End file.
